<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fact and Opinion by Selfproclaimed_Queen_Trash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458099">Fact and Opinion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selfproclaimed_Queen_Trash/pseuds/Selfproclaimed_Queen_Trash'>Selfproclaimed_Queen_Trash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Both is good, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Or College AU I guess, Sypha makes a brief appearance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selfproclaimed_Queen_Trash/pseuds/Selfproclaimed_Queen_Trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Have not quite 500 words of the drunk boys</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard | Adrian Tepes/Trevor Belmont</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fact and Opinion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this was meant to be a thing for another fandom but I didn't really like it until I edited the original version to fit a modern AU for Castlevania I thought of. It doesn't really fit anywhere into the main story so I decided to post it by itself in the hopes that someone out there will enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Trevor flops down onto the back stairs and leans back to look at the stars, annoyed at Sypha for cutting him off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, Sypha does have a point. You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> drunk.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trevor scowls as Adrian blocks his view. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re as drunk as I am, asshole.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian simply shrugs and sits on the stairs as far away from Trevor as possible, which really isn’t far at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She probably wouldn’t have stopped you drinking if you didn’t keep trying to get in her pants.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was not!” He punctuates his shout with a punch to Adrian’s leg. “I was saying that her hair looked nice tonight, which it does! She did something to it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian laughs, shaking his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, just… you! You make an absolute fool out of yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just jealous 'cause you’re allergic to fun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian scowls and sits up straight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t classify getting blind drunk ‘fun’.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, ‘cause you’re incapable of fun. And getting shit faced. I doubt you’ve ever been more drunk than you are right now.” Trevor says, bumping knees with Adrian. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, no thanks. Doubt you’d be very good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was not what I meant.” Adrian throws him a glare as Trevor giggles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trevor! Trevor, I swear- oh, you’re with Adrian.” Sypha pauses at the scene, frowning. “I was half expecting to find you tangled up with some girl,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian looks at Trevor, red-faced and still giggling at the sky, and snorts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt Trevor would be able to get a kiss at this stage.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got a better chance than you, you cockwart.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I grabbed you some water-” Sypha starts, raising the bottle in her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have nothing but insults?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m leaving,” Sypha mutters, placing the bottle of water on the table before turning and walking back inside unnoticed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All I’m saying is that I’m a better kisser than you. That’s facts, not an insult.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s an opinion. And an incorrect one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not wrong, you bastard,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again with the insults. It’s like you have no proof,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me to prove it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian pauses, noticing the determined glint in Trevor’s eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Don’t want to prove me right?” Trevor grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t be.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words are barely out of his mouth before Trevor grabs the back of his neck and pulls him in. His eyes automatically close, arms reaching out around Trevor’s back to stop themselves from slipping off the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian blinks as Trevor pulls away, a shit-eating grin on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you just ate your words.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh please, that was hardly a kiss.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Placing hands on his hips, Adrian swings a leg over Trevors, settling in his lap. Trevor’s breath hitches and Adrian smirks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this too much for you?” Adrian asks, before cutting him off with his mouth.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>